Welcome to the witch's house
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Arthur et Kiku avaient entendus parler de la maison d'Ellen ? Que se passerait-il si ils décidaient d'y emmener les autres nations avec eux pour explorer le manoir ? Ce serait ce qu'on appelle... Une véritable tragédie. Fiction écrite par Akari.
1. Devant la porte: Prologue

**Salut tout le monde :3 Ici vous avez le droit à une de mes rares histoires dramatiques. Si vous aimez les fins heureuses, vous devrez lire jusqu'à l'épilogue (quand ce sera fini bien entendu) et si vous aimez les tragédies, et bien, l'épilogue n'est pas une obligation. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était un mercredi soir. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Tout ce qui peuplait la surface terrestre était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Tout, sauf deux pays. Vous savez, ces deux îles étant devenues de grandes puissances : l'Angleterre et le Japon.

Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés pour mener à bien des recherches. Quel genre de recherches ? Et bien nos deux nations ont entendus parler d'une vieille maison perdue aux fins fonds des bois.

Et il se trouve que, cette nuit là, ils ont découvert l'emplacement exact de cette dernière. Elle était d'ailleurs appelée la « maison de la sorcière ». D'après les rares témoignages, une sorcière vivrait ici et tenait un journal.

La curiosité de Kiku prit le dessus. Il voulait absolument visiter ce manoir. Arthur ne mit pas beaucoup plus de temps à céder lui aussi à l'envie de voir la fameuse maison. Le japonais ne tarda pas à avoir une idée. Ils allaient jouer à un jeu.

Le lendemain, les alliés (sans oublier Matthew) et l'axe (avec Lovino et Gilbert, bien sûr) étaient rassemblés devant une forêt. Tout le monde semblait excité à l'idée de découvrir un endroit suspect. Tout le monde, sauf Yao et Ludwig qui n'avaient pas l'air très emballés. Le chinois trouvait que rentrer chez les gens sans permission était fort malpoli et l'allemand grommelait quelque chose comme quoi Feliciano allait encore pleurer.

Malgré ça, les nations pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Elles marchèrent longtemps puis, vers midi, elles arrivèrent dans un jardin. Arthur et Kiku surent que c'était leur destination.

Ils se placèrent alors devant la porte et l'anglais dicta les règles du jeu :

« C'est simple. La première équipe qui trouve le journal de la sorcière à gagnée. Puisque nous sommes des nations et avons donc un corps immortel, tous les coups sont permis. »

Le japonais précisa :

« Bien entendu, il ne nous suffira pas de trouver le journal. Il faut l'emmener avec nous hors du manoir. »

Arthur ouvrit la porte et clama :

« Maintenant, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans la maison de la sorcière ! »

* * *

 **Et voilà, un petit prologue. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plait.**


	2. Rez-de-chaussée: Chapitre 1

**Wow, il y a beaucoup moins de monde qui lisent les cross-over que ceux qui lisent les fanfic normales OwO**

 **Bon, voilà mon premier chapitre, il est long, attention.**

* * *

Il y avait une petite pièce n'ayant qu'une porte. Tout le monde se bousculait pour la passer. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussit à tous rentrer, ils constatèrent, horrifiés, qu'une flaque le sang trônait au centre de la salle. Feliciano gémit :

« C'est… C'est de la tomate, pas vrai ? »

Personne ne répondit. Alfred constata qu'une vieille affiche était collée sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Il contourna la flaque pour éviter de se salir et lut ce qui était écrit :

« Viens dans ma chambre… »

L'italien du nord éclata en sanglot :

« C'est pas drôle ! Allons-nous-en ! »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle. Ludwig, Gilbert et Lovino s'apprêtèrent à le suivre et entendirent son cri. Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée mais ne virent personne. Lovino blêmit :

« Attendez les gars… Là… On serait pas censés être dans une toute petite salle ? »

Le groupe regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une autre pièce. L'italien du sud interpella l'allemand :

« Hé, tête de patate ! Va chercher Feli à droite ! Moi, je vais à gauche ! »

Pendant ce temps, Ivan essaya d'ouvrir ce qui semblait être la porte d'entrée en vain :

« La porte ne s'ouvre pas… Trouvons une autre sortie. »

Lovino, après avoir franchit une première porte, jeta un coup d'œil derrière celle d'en face. Rien. Juste une panière avec un ours en peluche à l'intérieur et une affiche disant « Les ours dans la panière ». Il referma alors la porte.

Notre italien arpenta le couloir plongé dans le noir. Il tremblait à cause du bruit de la pendule. Puis il ouvrit la porte du fond de cette allée. A son soulagement, son petit frère se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette dernière.

« Feliciano ! »

L'interpelé sursauta :

« Ah ! Grand frère… Tu m'as fait peur…

-Pourquoi t'as crié tout à l'heure ?

-C'est un chat qui m'as sauté dessus… »

Lovino soupira. Crier pour un chat, vraiment… Feliciano continua de parler :

« Et il m'a dit qu'on pouvait tous sortir d'ici sain et sauf si je lui prêtais serment.

-Il t'a _dit_ ? Le chat ?

-Oui… A ton avis, je lui réponds quoi si je le recroise ?

-Rien. Ne lui fait pas confiance. »

Le plus âgé des italiens aperçut un ours en peluche sur une pile de cadeaux. Il repensa à celui de la panière et le prit.

« Grand frère… Pourquoi tu as pris ça ?

-Euh… Juste un pressentiment. Ça te dérange qu'on fasse un tour dans une autre pièce avant de rejoindre les autres ?

-Non, c'est bon… »

Les deux frères se dirigèrent vers la salle de l'ours. Lovino essaya de mettre la peluche qu'il avait ramassée dans la corbeille, mais elle était trop grande et ne logeait pas. L'italien du sud poussa un juron et sortit de la pièce. Celui du nord le suivit. Une fois de retour dans le hall d'entrée, Feliciano se fit crier dessus par un Ludwig mort d'inquiétude. Lovino prit la défense de son frère :

« Oh patate ! Arrête de l'engueuler comme ça ! Il a juste eu peur d'un putain de chat ! Au juste, t'as trouvé quoi de ton côté, bâtard ?

-Rien… Juste des ciseaux enchainés à une table…

-Pff, t'es inutile… Attends… Feli, et si on coupait les membres de cet ours pour qu'il loge avec l'autre ?

-C'est méchant… Pauvre ours…

-Super, merci Feli… Bon, on va quand même le faire. »

Ludwig emmena le groupe dans la pièce qu'il a visité auparavant. Ivan prit l'ours des mains de Lovino et le mutila sans hésiter. Francis cria alors :

« Du sang ! »

En effet, les ciseaux étaient ensanglantés et le fluide rouge provenait des blessures de la peluche. Le russe essaya de rassurer les autres et le français partit se mettre en position fœtale derrière la porte d'entrée. Les nations décidèrent de mettre le buste de l'ours dans la panière. Sur le chemin, les italiens sursautaient à chaque fois qu'une tâche de sang en forme de patte d'ours apparaissait. Une fois leur objectif atteint, nos pays entendirent le cri de Francis. Arthur grommela qu'il allait voir ce que le français avait et même pas une minute plus tard, il déboula dans la salle de la panière. Il avait l'air effaré. Alfred le calma et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. L'anglais se justifia avec difficulté :

« Un…Un ours géant…Il…Francis…Je…Bordel ! »

Les nations se regardèrent, interloquées. Alfred reprit :

« Calme toi et articule.

-J'ai rien pût faire ! Il est mort ! Je ne comprends pas… On n'est pas censés mourir, si ?

-Quoi ? Francis est mort ? Comment ?

-Un ours en peluche géant… Il… Il l'a écrasé… »

L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas des plus agréables, changea du tout au tout. Le groupe décida d'aller vérifier les dires de l'anglais. Une fois de retour dans le hall, il ne vit rien sauf une flaque de sang. Arthur fit comprendre aux autres que c'était là où le cadavre de Francis gisait. Pour une raison inconnu, celui-ci avait disparut. Alfred décida de faire le point :

« Gardez votre calme s'il vous plait ! Ce lieu n'est pas normal et même nous qui sommes des nations pouvons mourir. C'est pour ça que nous allons oublier cette histoire de compétition et allons coopérer ! »

Les autres étaient de son avis. Il continua :

« Ivan a dit que la porte était verrouillée. Je pense qu'il y a une autre sortie. Avançons et tâchons de tous sortir vivants ! »

Le groupe approuva et partit vers la salle des ciseaux, se souvenant avoir vu une porte. Effectivement, c'était le cas. Gilbert ramassa les membres de l'ours qui étaient restés là pour embêter Matthew avec. Au même moment, des bruits résonnèrent depuis le hall. Yao prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte séparant le groupe du bruit :

« Aiya ! Qui est là ? »

Au lieu de croiser un monstre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un autrichien fort outré :

« Dîtes donc, pourquoi nous avoir laissés derrière pour partir vous amuser ? C'est d'ailleurs plutôt glauque ici… »

Les Alliés et l'Axe se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient étés suivis. Effectivement, Roderich, Elizabetha, Antonio, Yekaterina, Natalia, Basch et Lillia les dévisageaient sévèrement. Natalia jeta à Ivan un regard de tueuse en série. Ce dernier frémit. Kiku soupira et raconta ce qui était arrivé aux nouveaux venus.

Une fois le récit terminé, les deux groupes s'unirent et franchissent la porte de la salle des ciseaux. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la salle à manger. Matthew s'approcha de la table et lut le papier qui était posé dessus, non loin d'une étrange soupe :

« Le goût du poison… »

Yekaterina prit la parole :

« Hum… je ne pense pas qu'il faut le boire… Y a-t-il un autre moyen pour tester un poison ? »

Les autres approuvèrent mais personne n'avait l'air de savoir comment faire. Basch ouvrit la porte du sud et déclara que c'était le hall d'entrée. Elizabetha ouvrit celle du nord et eut un petit cri. Elle se justifia immédiatement :

« Le couteau bouge tout seul… Mais il y a un livre dans cette cuisine et… Peut être qu'il nous aidera ? »

Natalia, suivie de près par Ivan, pénétra dans la cuisine et essaya de prendre le livre. Mais c'était vain puisque ce dernier était collé à la table. Elle lut alors à voix haute ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur :

« Le dîner des aristocrates. Les personnes de pouvoir et de haut rang ont longtemps utilisés de l'argenterie. En utilisant un couvert si difficile à nettoyer, ils pouvaient embaucher des domestiques pour démontrer leur richesse. De plus, les objets en argents changent de couleur au contact du poison, les rendant vraiment utiles. »

Ivan en déduisit qu'ils devraient trouver quelque chose en argent pour tester le poison. Pendant ce temps, Gilbert s'approcha du couteau :

« Eh, on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'invisible ici !

-Aah, je suis débordé, si débordé… »

Le prussien rigola et donna à ce cuisinier invisible les membres de la peluche :

« Tiens mon vieux, je te donne des ingrédients de premier choix !

-Oh, merci ! J'avais justement besoin d'une main, ou de deux. Laisse-moi te remercier. »

Gilbert était stupéfait. A la base, c'était une blague… Peut importe, le cuisinier lui donna une clé en argent. Roderich s'exclama :

« Bravo Gilbert ! Je ne te croyais pas si futé. Allons mettre cette clé dans la soupe de poison. »

Le prussien se sentit flatté et fit part de sa fierté dans un cri :

« Je suis GENIAL ! »

Elizabetha lui prit la clé des mains et la jeta dans la soupe. L'objet d'argent noircit et un déclic se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Les nations partirent voir et déduisirent que la porte située dans cette pièce s'était déverrouillée. Elles la franchirent puis gravirent les escaliers.


End file.
